victubiafandomcom-20200215-history
Spirit Magic
Spirit Magic is one of the three categories of Magic. Description Spirits are small particles of energy not visible to the human eye. It is said that these spirits are the soul of the earth. Magi has the ability to feel these form of energy. These form of energy is sorted into 6 different colors based on their properties. Unlike Elemental Magic, a Magi can use different types of Spirit Magic. '''However, it doesn't mean they master all of the Color, most Magi choose to specialize in Spirits Magic(s) they are good at or preferred. '''A Magi can only use one type of Spirits Magic at one time. But they can use Elemental Magic and Spirits Magic at the same time. '''Although it requires high concentration and is really advanced technique. Spirit Sage '''Spirit Sages are magi who are exceptionally strong at using one of Spirit Magic, overcoming the limit of the average spirit magic. There are six Spirit Sages in total, one Sage per Spirit Magic. It is said that Spirit Sages are 10+ times stronger with their spirit magic than an average magi. A Sage is something you are born as. When a Sage dies, the "sage power" will be born into a new person. There are two known Spirit Sages; Queen Minx, the Sage of Purple Spirits and Queen Krism, the Sage of Red Spirits. The Sage of Blue, Green, Pink and Yellow spirits are not known to the public. Types There are a total of 6 different types of Spirit Magic, each represented by a unique color. Blue Spirits Also known as Spirits of Time. Blue Spirits are in constant movement around us. When an individual is able to harness the power of the Spirit of Time, the user is able to temporarily "stop" time by stopping the movement of the Blue Spirits. The limit to this kind of magic is no more than a 5 meter radius around the user. The magi who have the ability to use Blue spirit magic can stop every form of movement and momentum for 5-10 seconds and everything but the magi is slowed down to a point it looks like time was stopped, giving that name to the spirits. Green Spirits Also known as Spirits of Healing. When injured, a Magi may summon Green Spirits to heal wounds to some extent. Although unable to heal serious injuries like broken bones, they can heal basic wound disease, and sometimes some poisons due to their ability of speeding up the natural healing. Green Spirit magic is often being used by doctors, veterinarians and even gardeners since Green Spirit magic can help plants recover. Physical contact is necessary to heal the living being. While Green Spirit magic can heal a lot of things, if the wounds are too great or a person is dying, not even Green Spirits can help. Smaller wounds may take a few minutes to heal, while more severe wounds may take a few "sessions" to let the body rest between the healings. Yellow Spirits Also known as Spirits of Illusion. When concentrated Yellow Spirits create a thin malleable material that can shift in color, making it perfect for illusions. Using Yellow Spirits can cause enemies to see simple illusions like making a monster appear before them when it's really not. However, Illusion magic can easily be broken when touched due to its thin material, but if no contact is made, it can be active for one hour before fading. The size of the illusion is, at most, the same size as the magi and it cannot move nor speak. Red Spirits Also known as Spirits of Materia. When Red Spirits are concentrated they form a very strong material. The material can take the shape of whatever the magi wants, but it is popular to use Red Spirit magic for making temporary weapons to use in combat. Despite this usefulness, these manifested objects will break or be dissolved if the magi loses focus/concentration. Red Spirit magic will dissolve by itself after 10 minutes. The Red Materia are generally heavy, and will always shine bright red. Pink Spirits Also known as Spirits of Protection. Pink Spirits have the same shape as Yellow Spirits (a thin material) and the strength of Red Spirits. Pink Spirits are often used for protection and can manifests as different kinds of barriers (often no bigger than a five meter radius), whether it be a wall, cube, pyramid or even a sphere. Even though it's mostly used for defensive purposes, it can be used on offense as well since the magi can move around the walls and barriers once they are cast. Squeezing opponents between walls are popular. The magi is also able to cast Pink Spirit magic on a distance of 10-20 meters from themselves. However, it can be broken if the magi lose their focus while casting it. Purple Spirits Also known as Spirits of Life. The Purple Spirit is the spirit of Life and Death itself. A mage can use these spirits to empower themselves like making them temporarily two-three times stronger and faster than their normal self. They do so by hosting Purple Spirits in their body. Using Purple Spirits works like an "adrenaline kick", and is extraordinarily tiring for the user. Most people who use Purple Spirits cannot use it for more than 5-7 seconds before collapsing. Very skilled mages can use Purple Spirit magic for up to 10 seconds, but rarely longer than that. Using Purple Spirit magic is very draining and can lead to fatigue, fainting, sickness and even death, if used too much. Purple Spirit magic can only be used by the user and can't be transferred to someone else. Gallery SpiritsMagic5.jpg SpiritsMagic4.jpg SpiritsMagic3.jpg SpiritsMagic2.jpg SpiritsMagic.jpg References Category:Terms Category:Magic